Homesick
by innocent-rebel
Summary: Set during the first night of Fast Forward, one brother is unable to sleep and finds comfort knowing he's not alone. Please R&R no Flames for now a oneshot, warnings and AN inside. some spoilers.


Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT or any related characters.

A/N: Set in 2105, this fic will still retain characteristics of the 03 version. As in, all the turtles in my mind are still the same height, Raph does not say Cowbunga or dude, Leo will not be making any Mikey remarks, Raph is still getting use to Cody and doesn't put up with any fannish stuff, and their eyes are different colors. Leo's blue, Raph's brown, Donny and Mikey's an emerald green. Also Leo still has the scar on his carapace and yeah basically I'll be using elements strictly from seasons 1-4 set in Fast Forward. Also if I consider it to look more like the 03 series. Anyways...Onto the story and please if review, but most of all enjoy. hope this doesnt seem like I'm down on the new season, because in all actuallity. I really like it. at times...ok so most of the time. anyways...please enjoy. The ending is now shorter and makes more sense for a one shot. Big thanks to **Jessiy Landroz** for telling me. I owe you one chica. well onto the story, please enjoy for that is why we write…

Warnings: May contain spoilers for those of you who haven't seen at least one episode or the first of the Fast Forward season and brotherly fluff to make you sick!...but a good sick.. (grins cheekily and gets smacked by a muse) onward we go…

Michelangelo sighed as the young turtle continued to toss and turn in his new bed, the late night hidden from him by the sealed window and artificial air flowing over him. It was still air…but it wasn't the same. Nothing was anymore.

It had only been one day since he and his brothers had arrived in the future, by what means they weren't sure. Well he wasn't, their new friend's explanation seemed to sit fine with everyone else…but he had a different feeling. He just didn't get how him changing the channel could have changed a window into the past into an actual portal, much less suck his brother's, father and him right through it.

Shouldn't there have been like an opening instead? Mikey mused silently to himself turning over once again and holding his stomach, he felt sick and he was unsure why.

The mask less turtle gave it to the fact that he was not used to going to bed this early, usually around this time him and the others would be going out topside for patrol, or to April or Casey's to do something fun for the evening. After all, the glowing neon clock only read eleven PM. Three hours he had told Donny, also equally unexhausted though their day had been a rough one with all new experiences some more welcomed then others, before his actual bed time.

Leo went without complaint to his assigned room…though they could tell their older brother was definitely itching for something other to do than sleep. Even training but considering his beloved swords with all the dings and batters of battles past now hung in a private museum behind glass. He had realized sadly they were not truly his anymore.

All their weapons were in the museum. Raph's Sai, though the turtle in red vowed to get them out somehow, Mikey had noticed that look not words. Their purple clad siblings Bo was displayed proudly in all its worn wonder and even though he detested violence. Donatello had never longed so much to merely hold the rough yet smoothed wood in his callused hands again. Callused by the use of the same weapon that gathered dust now…unused and unneeded it seemed.

Even Mikey's own beloved as he called them his 'babies' were separated from him by cool and restricting material. The clearness of it almost seemed to mock him as he had viewed the well worn chain that hung between the cloth bound wooden handles. The cloth was moth eaten and the chain was bit rusted still though the need to hear them swish around and cut through air just one more time was nearly unbearable.

Never before had any of them realized just how much their weapons truly meant or represented to them until they were technically no longer theirs to touch.

Giving a low groan Mikey finally flopped himself up onto his back and then in a sitting position, using the back of his hand to wipe away imaginary sleep. He simply wasn't tired. And the itchy sheets and stuffy air was not making it any easier.

Mike sighed, the thought of watching T.V. until he felt tired occurred to him, then again he was new here and he didn't want to accidentally wake any of his brothers up. Giving the room a quick and sweeping glance though and glaring at the blankness of it all, the sudden urge to get up and at least walk around became unbearable.

Before he knew it he was out of his door, feet making quiet footsteps throughout the hall and down others searching for something, anything to do to keep his mind off the growing knot in his stomach that almost felt as thought it would push up into the core of his throat and demand to be let up. The feeling only got worse as he walked now ran by the museum deteremined to make the sick feeling disappear as it grew.

He lost track of where he was going for a moment and for a moment direction didn't matter, the unexplained feeling inside of him only growing with every step he took until finally he hit his knees panting for breath and his heart pounding against his plastron adorned chest plate.

After a moment of swallowing and trying to desperately gather his breath, Mikey began to look around at where he was at. Apparently he had made his way into the living room and was now curled up by the wall, his knees pulled to his chin and the feeling unsibsided as he looked around. How could something be so full…and still feel so alone and empty he wondered.

He sighed pushing himself up from the wall after a moment, turning his gaze toward the large windows. Fewer stars then he could have ever remembered lined the midnight blanket of blue. But there was enough light to give the outline of a figure that stood before the glass. Their back was turned, but by the flowing tails of the unremoved bandanna Michelangelo could plainly tell who the turtle, known by the back, was.

"Raphie?" he asked timidly as his older brother turned around, a bit unnerved at the sudden sound behind him, though his face remained unmoved, though the shadows hid most of it.

"Hey Mike." Raph greeted almost in whisper looking over his shoulder, a tinge of something outlining his voice as he spoke again "Didn't think ya'd be up this late. Ya ok?"

"It's only…" Mikey looked around for a clock but found none he could read "I've been up later." He fake pouted hoping his brother wouldn't march him back to bed.

Instead Raph only chuckled lightly "Nah. Me and Don just switched the clocks on ya."

Mike stuck out his tongue "That only worked once Raphie boy."

"Don't call me that." Was the half growled half smirked reply. Only two people could ever get away with calling him Raphie, those two people being Don and the prankster behind him right now.

Mikey snorted trying not to laugh, he'd caught that smirk. His brother would never admit, but in a way he kind of liked that nickname…the old softy. Mikey wanted to proclaim then thought better of it, still standing in the distance and looking around.

The moment of silence came and went.

Raph tiled his head a bit. "You ok Mikey?" he asked noticing the way his little brother rubbed his arm tightly against the blue material that covered it, his paling green face turned slightly away whether at the question or something else the turtle in red wasn't sure. "Mike?" He gently prodded

"Huh?" the turtle looked up almost startled at the other before muttering "Oh yeah I'm fine Raph…"

The turtle in red cocked an eye ridge but said nothing, not buying his brother's story for a second though he shrugged, still looking at Mikey before turning back to the gaping window that led outside.

An uncomfortable silence settled over the room, Mikey's rubbing the only sound, and it was getting annoying to the other one.

"Would you stop that already bro! I think Splinter wants ya to keep both your arms for trainin tomorrowa." He huffed before sighing as the rubbing ceased, his brother looking down dejectedly. "You gonna stand by yourself all night or come over here already?" he questioned turning his head back towards the youngest a bit, noticing a smile touch Mike's lips as he shook his head and nearly bounded up by his brother, hoping maybe having someone to now talk to would ease his stomach.

Raph smiled with a bit of an eye roll as Mikey came up next to him taking his hand, usually he'd have just shook away, but tonight it looked liked that would only further the 'fine' his brother was feeling. So he simply sighed slinging his arm over the smaller shoulders next to him in a hefty almost one armed hug. His hand still remained gripped though as if he was expected to make something go away.

"Nice night." Mikey smiled noticing the twinkling of a few stars, the window still kept out the air, but if he closed his eyes and dreamed for a minute he could feel it.

"Yeah…we should be out in it right about now." Raph agreed almost whist fully, his voice thick with an emotion the younger turtle couldn't place. Maybe Raph's stomach was hurting to.

"…Do you miss it?" Mikey asked suddenly

"Miss what?"

"Miss being out in it?"

"We've only been here one night Mikey."

"Okay better question…will you miss it?" he knew he was playing with his older brother's shield, that he was asking his brother to let the tough act drop and for a minute he wasn't sure if Raph would.

He shrugged though "Parts of it, parts I'm glad are gone. But some parts…" he broke of his sentence unable to finish already though the longing sense to get home was starting to settle in. Back home there was danger, danger to his family and friends, himself he didn't care so much, but here…here he wasn't sure if the danger was any less only that now they could walk amongst it.

Buildings flashed in the distance, cool steal and hard metallic signs buzzed with beings going to and fro far under them and flying past them. It was all so free here, or so it looked, to someone else it looked free, to him…it just looked like the cage was a different type of class, but the cage the pent house was still there and suddenly being forcibly enclosed seemed very real to him. He hated it.

They were all being slowly trapped and there was nothing he could do, no Casey or April to call in for backup or brother's it seemed to understand…his father…well that subject was better left untouched for the moment. Not much could be said about it anyways, in the open at least.

"Some parts?" Mikey asked the sickening feeling growing with the words his brother spoke.

"Nothing. Just some parts." Was all Raph said and all the youngest one knew he would get out of him for the moment. "You?"

"I like the video games."

Raph rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time it seemed that night, shaking his head "No bonehead I mean. I told you."

"You said parts."

"Coulda said nothing now you gonna spill or what?"

"If I say or what…" he didn't any farther before Raph turned his one armed hug into a gripping headlock giving the unmasked face a noogie.

"Or this!"

"Ok! Ok! I'll talk! Just stop with the turtle burn already!" Mikey agreed helplessly trying to shove his hand off his head, he was laughing quietly, the feeling inside subduing if but a little.

"So…" Raph prodded again

"I'll miss a lot of things. But I sure as heck won't miss being hunted by nut cases." He paused then asked "Do you think Klunk is ok? He didn't come with us…do you think he found a good home?" the innocence in the question shone through in the turtle's voice now in a whisper as memories of his beloved cat came to mind. He hadn't even had Klunk for two years and already he was ripped away from him. It wasn't fair!

"Ahh Mike." Raph sighed pulling his brother into an actual hug as the sight of small tears even he was unaware of gathered in the soft green eyes and trickled down the pale cheeks a bit.

"I hate the future!" Mikey silently remarked to Raph's plastron, the comfort he needed finally found. Part way at least. He sniffed looking up at his brother whos head rested on top of his, just barely though. He wanted to stay like this. Safe in his brother's arms, Raph wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. Raph was hotheaded, but he knew what to do when the chips were down. Burying his face tighter into the yellow chest and listening to the heart beat behind it, he calmed if only a little.

"Hey don't cry bro, I'm sure he found a great home. After all Casey and April…" his voice caught a bit and he swallowed, he had to remember, they weren't here…another subject best left untouched. Instead he coughed to get rid of the lump, gently nuzzling his brother's head before adding "I'm sure he was fine Mike. Sides Don said there's a real big chance we'll be going back soon so just think of this as a temporary vacation or somethin."

"But what if it's not? what if we're stuck here, what if…what if…"

"Well quit focussin so much on the what ifs and more on the right nows. Because now we can…we can…ah Mike see what you're doing to me bro! You're turning me into an optimist here, come on you cant do that! I've spent sixteen years on the other side of the fence." He smirked weakly noticing his brother's sudden loosened grip, the events of the day finally catching up with him. and what's worse he just made Raph defend the future!

"Come on bro lets…"

"I dun wanna go to bed." The half pouted plea came with a sniff, small tears still stained the cheeks.

"Yeah, man where in the future and people still think hey. Blankets and wool, great idea."

"You gonna smack them Raphie?"

"Will that make you stop calling me Raphie?"

He paused yawning "…yes."

"Fine I'll smack them."

A thanks was murmured, as Raph led Mikey over to the couch and sat down beside him, helping the almost out reptile to put his legs up. Mikey smiled briefly cuddling into his older brother for more warmth. He knew if he ever talked about this night, Raph would deny it and use the new belt he wore to tie him up somewhere, how he didn't know…but he knew Raph would figure out a way. That and he was probably going to have to get up an hour before the others in order to leave no trace of this event.

The gentle strokes of Raph's fingers on green skin were making Mikey's eye lids all the more heavier as Raph's raspy voice was growing dimmer and dimmer along with the stomach ache.

"Hey…Raph?" he murmured

"Yeah bro?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" he honestly didn't know.

"My stomach doesn't hurt anymore…was yours hurting to?"

At first Raph was shocked, feeling a bit out of the loop. He should have known it was something with his brother's stomach, it upset easily under extreme emotion or watching his brother go after the punching bag. Then he nodded yeah his had been a little queasy. Maybe that's why he couldn't sleep, but now his also was subsiding…and the blanket of sleep was slowly beginning to cover him.

He smiled warmly though he knew his brother couldn't see it. "Yeah…it's feeling better now…"

"Good..." Mike yawned "Wouldn't want you getting sick…"

"I'm fine, just go to sleep ok? We got a whole new world to explore tomorrow."

He nodded with another yawn forcing Raph to do the same. "What's this called again?"

The question was barely heard as Raph sunk further into the couch, the gentle strokes now slowing and on auto pilot, he murmured something though with his last effort before sleep. "Homesick." Was all he said…and by the time the last syablle left his mouth both turtles were happily fast asleep.

The End.

A/N: Sorry if the ending seemed awkward at all. Originally this fic was longer but as it was pointed out to be me that it seemed kinda awkward that way, so I changed it so its hopefully more enjoyable, however I do have a few plans for a multichaptered FF set story. Whether or not plans for it fall through or not will remain to be seen. Well thank you so much for reading. Please review.

Take care

Be blessed

innocent-rebel


End file.
